Abandon
by Electric Bluez
Summary: Clark runs into a homeless teenager, whom he can relate to. My first story, so please R&R! Second and Third chapters added!
1. Beginnings

Abandon  
  
Author's note: I don't own Smallville or the characters that inhibit the series, although that would be really trippy.yada yada yada, you know the drill. Please r&r: this is my first story, so be nice!  
  
========  
  
"Ow, Chloe, cut it out!" Exclaimed Clark.  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Smallville; the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and businesses were just opening. Clark, Pete, and Chloe thought it would be fun to walk around the town on their day off of school. The trio were doing typical teenager things: teasing, pushing, and just plain having fun.  
  
"Hey, let's stop by the Talon to.uh.rest." Clark stumbled.  
  
"Dude, we just started walking! You want to stop already?" Pete asked.  
  
Clark threw Pete a smirk. "Hey, it's the morning; I don't do mornings."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "This was all your idea, Clark. You know what? That doesn't seem too bad of an idea. I wasn't all that hungry at breakfast this morning."  
  
"Bah! Fine. Let's go to the Talon then." Pete said. "Is Lana working this morning?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out." Clark monotonously said.  
  
*****  
  
As the gang entered the Talon, they saw very little people inside. Behind the counter was Lana, looking bored and not trying to hide it.  
  
"Lana!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
Lana looked up, and then smiled. "Clark, Chloe, Pete! Thank goodness you're here. I'm so bored. Business isn't that great thus far. Can I get you anything?"  
  
As Pete started to talk, a hungry Chloe quickly interrupted him. "Yeah, uh, can I have a regular coffee, a glazed donut, and.one of those giant cookie things?"  
  
"Sure." Lana responded. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I'll just have a glass of water." Pete replied. "What about you, Clark?"  
  
Clark thought for a bit. "Hmm, nothing for me yet." Clark thought again.  
  
"Right." Lana said slowly. "Water coming up, Pete."  
  
Pete looked at Clark. He seemed really pensive, as if he forgot something. "Clark, man, are you okay?"  
  
Clark looked up. "Uh, yeah, everything's fine. Although it seems like I should be doing something.oh right! I need to pick up something for my parents."  
  
Pete pondered for a bit. "Oh, okay. Should we go with?" He asked.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe, who was wolfing down her second donut. "No, I'll be fine. Stay with Chloe; make sure she doesn't spontaneously combust from all the sugar she's ingesting." Clark laughed.  
  
Pete chuckled along with Clark. "Okay, man, we will be here."  
  
"See you later." Clark said as he left.  
  
*****  
  
Clark took his wallet out of his back pocket to make sure he had the pick- up slip with him. As he read the writing on the slip, Lex drove up alongside him in his Ferrari.  
  
"Hey there, Clark"  
  
Clark looked up. "Oh, hey Lex."  
  
Lex checked his watch. "It's pretty early for you to be up, is it not?"  
  
Clark smiled. "I could say the exact same thing to you."  
  
"Well, I decided to go out for a drive while the roads are virtually empty."  
  
"I'm pickin' something up for my parents down at the antique store."  
  
"Okay, cool. Well, I'm gonna head home now, unless you need a ride." Lex said.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you later, Lex."  
  
And with that, he sped off. At that precise moment, Clark started to weaken.  
  
"Oh no." He mumbled to himself. A homeless person who had walked by came to his side.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He said. "Oh.why aren't you answering me?" As he laid Clark flat on the ground, he took his jacket and his jewellery off and put them in his backpack. In an instant, Clark became healed.  
  
"Oh. You're okay." The boy said.  
  
Clark looked at his palm and then the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Thank God." The boy sighed. "I was afraid you would.get hurt."  
  
Clark chuckled. "It would be something different." His laughed turned into concern as he got a new look at the person he was talking to. "Say, you look young to be on the streets. How old are you?"  
  
The boy flinched at the question. "I'm.16."  
  
Clark couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. At the meantime, he was getting a vibe, which suggested that this boy was more than normal.  
  
"I.I don't know what to say." Clark muttered. "I feel so sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks. I don't get that a lot. Mainly because everyone thinks that I'm on the streets because their assumption that I did something wrong."  
  
"What's your name?" A still-shocked Clark managed to say.  
  
"Troy."  
  
"I'm Clark."  
  
***** 


	2. Enigma

~Author's Note: Thanks to the two people that reviewed my story! I haven't been having the greatest day so those reviews brought it right up! Anyway, the last chapter was a bit slow, in my opinion, mainly because I had to introduce the new character. Originally, this chapter and the first were one big chapter. Then I thought it was getting a bit too long so I chopped it off there. Anyway, hope this one is better. Again, R&R!  
  
=======  
  
"So would you like to tell me about yourself?" Clark said to Troy as they walked back to the Talon.  
  
"Muh." Troy uttered. "Well, my parents in Metropolis kicked me out of the house not too long ago, I'd say three months. Everything started to become different when the meteor shower hit."  
  
Clark twitched at the remark. Yet another person affected by the meteor shower, and, yet again, he felt guilty about it.  
  
Troy continued, "I was in the hospital so I could get my tonsils taken out. When I was resting after the surgery, I was reading a book on magic spells. You know, like fireballs? I've always been interested in that kinda stuff. That was when the meteors hit."  
  
"Then what happened?" Clark guiltily asked.  
  
"Well," Troy replied, "I woke up at home. I had assumed that everything was fine. Until I hit my teenage years. I don't know if you could relate to this, but it's like I gained powers from the meteor shower."  
  
Clark began to smile. For the first time in his life, he felt that knew with someone that could understand what he was going through.  
  
"These powers." Clark stumbled, "What are they?"  
  
"The power to heal and the power to create energy spells."  
  
Clark got excited. He felt like he should tell Troy his secret too, but he figured he should wait until he could talk to his parents.  
  
"Wait.is that why you tried to help me?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a long talk, they finally got to the doors of the Talon. When they entered, the noticed that the seats were still empty. They were, however, greeted by smiles from Lana, Pete, and a spookily still-eating Chloe.  
  
"Hey guys," Clark yelled. "This is Troy; I met him while going to the antique store. Troy, this is Lana, Pete, and Chloe."  
  
Troy was greeted by hellos from the gang, along with some questions.  
  
"How come I never see you at school? You seem to be around our age." Pete asked.  
  
"Actually, I was thrown out of my house by my parents in Metropolis. Luckily, it happened in the beginning of the summer, so I had just finished my grade ten year at Metropolis High." Troy answered.  
  
"You're homeless?" Chloe said. "Gee, you don't smell nor look like it."  
  
Chloe received a glare in return from Troy. "Thank you, I value my not- looking- and-smelling-like-hell appearance." Troy sarcastically said. Lana giggled at the sarcasm. Chloe, looking confused, shrugged it off and returned to her donut.  
  
*****  
  
After hours and hours of talking with one another, the gang then became concerned with Troy's future.  
  
"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Lana asked.  
  
"Never really thought of that, Lana. Generally because it has always been the same with me every day." Troy said.  
  
"You could always stay at my house, Troy." Clark offered.  
  
"Oh, no, Clark, you don't need to worry about me." Troy refused.  
  
"No, no, I insist. In fact, I'm gonna call my parents right now." Clark excitedly said.  
  
"I'll go with." Pete said.  
  
As Pete left the table with Clark, he left Troy with Chloe and Lana.  
  
"Wow, he seems really gung-ho about this idea." Troy stated.  
  
"Well, he has always wanted a brother-type person to talk to and stuff like that." Lana said.  
  
"And the Kent's could always use a helping hand on the farm." Chloe added.  
  
"It'd be nice to live in a family-type situation again." Troy dreamed.  
  
"What do you miss most about being in a family?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well," Troy began, "I miss mostly the warmth of having parents and siblings that love me. I've never really valued the family aspect of life until now."  
  
"It must be hard not to have a family to live with. Or anyone in that manner." Chloe empathetically said.  
  
"It is. Luckily I found Clark." Troy said, as he looked over to Clark on the pay phone. "I already feel that I have a bond with him."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Chloe stated. "You need to be fully around us and him to really grasp the mystery that is Clark Kent."  
  
"Well, I've always liked being a mystery solver!" Troy said as he shared a chuckle with Lana and Chloe.  
  
*****  
  
"So I met this guy on the street, who came to my aid during one of my, uh, weakening thingys." Clark said into the phone, struggling to find the right vocabulary.  
  
"As if it were a meteor rock attack?" Martha Kent replied into the phone.  
  
"Yeah. That's a better way of saying it. Although it didn't last long; maybe a couple of seconds or something." Clark slurred. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask was if he could be able to stay with us for a while."  
  
"Is he homeless?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yeah. His parents threw him out of their house in Metropolis." Clark replied.  
  
"That's terrible!" Martha replied. "Why would anyone do such a appalling thing?" Mrs. Kent was obviously and fortunately against the abandonment of a person, a child nonetheless.  
  
"Here's the good news: he has powers too! Which is ultimately why he was kicked out in the first place." Clark said. Pete stared at Clark wide- eyed, not knowing that Troy had, as far as he knew, the same skills.  
  
"That's wonderful, Clark!" Martha said. She was happy to see that Clark has someone besides Pete that could fully understand what was going on. "Well, I think he could stay here, but I have to check with your father. You know how he is. Hang on, I'll ask him."  
  
"Yep," Clark sighed. "Good ol' Pop."  
  
Pete turned to Clark. "He has powers too?"  
  
"Yep. Isn't it great? We can all have, like, a group session about, uh, stuff like that and.stuff." Clark staggered.  
  
"You're so cool, Clark."  
  
"Shut up." Clark rebutted. "Hi, mom. He can stay? That's great! I'll go tell him the good news." Pete smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Did you pick up the lamp that we ordered?" Martha enquired.  
  
"No, the shipment hasn't come in yet." Clark replied. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you at home. Oh! Should I tell him about me?"  
  
"Uh.you better wait until you get home.then we can talk about it. Bye, Clark."  
  
And with that, the conversation was over. Clark hung up the phone, and made his way back to the table.  
  
"Good news, Troy: you can stay at my house!" Clark said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh, that's great news!" Troy exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, let me go to the bathroom, then we can leave. It's getting a bit late." Clark said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Pete followed. "You wuss, it's only two o'clock!" He yelled.  
  
Troy turned back to Chloe and Lana. "Does he get that excited a lot? It seemed a little out-of-character for him."  
  
Chloe answered, "Welcome to the mystery that is Clark Kent."  
  
=======  
  
~ Okay, I just noticed that it's now going even slower than the last one. Don't worry, after this story I hope to get it finally off the ground. This is just the, shall we say, the "opening act." The main event is just to come! 


	3. Abilities

~Author's Note: Well, I was bored today, so I decided to right another chapter of the story, even though I don't have any ideas. I'm just gonna let them come to me.well, enjoy! Again, please r&r, I don't even know if anybody is reading this! Or, just email me: click on my pen name!  
  
=======  
  
"Well, we'll be off now, guys." Clark yelled to the gang still sitting at the table near the counter.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all!" Troy exclaimed as he waved to the gang that they are leaving behind. Both Troy and Clark were given waves as the exited the Talon.  
  
"You got everything?" Clark asked Troy.  
  
"Everything, no, but the essentials, yeah." Troy said as he pointed to his backpack.  
  
"What did you leave behind in Metropolis?"  
  
"A lot of stuff. Clothes, games, my T.V., my dog, the works." Troy said. "All that stuff isn't important right now. I just want to start over. With a new big brother."  
  
Clark smiled. "Didn't you have a sibling back home?"  
  
"Yeah, but my older brother and I don't like each other, really. We never exactly got along. I doubt that he is even looking for me, but out of everyone in my family, he's the most likely candidate."  
  
" Hmm." Clark muttered. At that precise moment, Lex drove up beside Clark yet again.  
  
"Clark? Are you still out? Ah, to be a kid again." Lex trailed off.  
  
"Hey, Lex. I'd like you to meet Troy: he's homeless. Troy, this is Lex." Clark introduced.  
  
"Wow. Hi, Lex." Troy shyly said.  
  
"Hey Troy." Lex replied. "Are you shy Troy? Don't be around me. Oh.are you homeless because of my father? Gah, the legacy he is leaving with me."  
  
"Oh, no, Mr. Luthor. I'm just, a little, uh, timid when it comes to big names, like yours." Troy managed to say.  
  
"Lex isn't a big name, Troy. Although for what its short for, Alexander, than I guess it's longish."  
  
Troy looked at Clark weirdly. "Uh, Lex? I think he meant "big" as in popular. You know, Luthor? Well known around the world." Clark explained.  
  
"Oh. I, uh, knew that." Lex recovered. "It's, uh, part of my, um.comedy act! Yes."  
  
"Right." Troy said slowly.  
  
"Anyway, are you staying with the Kent's, Troy? Wonderful people. You'll like it there. Do you two want a ride?" Lex hastily changed the subject.  
  
Clark looked at Troy with raised eyebrows. Troy then spoke up. "Sure, I wouldn't mind riding in that sweet ride of yours."  
  
Clark started to laugh. "That didn't seem to be part of your character."  
  
"Welcome to the enigma that is Troy McGill." Troy laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, Lex, thanks for the ride." Clark said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Troy added.  
  
"No prob, guys, anytime. For future references, Troy, don't call me Mr. Luthor: it reminds me of my father."  
  
"Okay, Lex. See you later." Troy smiled, as Lex drove away.  
  
"So, this is the Kent Farm." Troy said. "I like it: it's very homey."  
  
Clark smiled. "It's not much, but I love it."  
  
Troy followed Clark as he opened the front door. When they both entered, Clark yelled for his parents while entering the family room to see if they were there. Troy stayed in the kitchen admiring the decorations near and far. Then Clark yelled something at Troy.  
  
"Troy? Feel free to look around. I'm just gonna look for my parents. If you need me, I'll be in the loft. I shouldn't be long, though. If you're thirsty, there's some juice in the fridge. There's also some food in the pantry. If you want to lie down, you can use the couch or go upstairs into my room: second bedroom on the left. Otherwise ." Clark rambled.  
  
" . make yourself at home? I understand, Clark." Troy smiled.  
  
Clark blushed at the fact that Troy summed up what he wanted to say in four words. He then turned around and headed for the loft. Troy took of his jacket and backpack and rested them on the kitchen table. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"It's nice to sit on something comfortable for a change." He thought. At this time, Clark re-entered the house.  
  
"Naw, they are not there. They must be out. That's weird. When I called about fifteen minutes ago, they were home." Clark pensively said.  
  
"They probably won't be long."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"They most likely wouldn't let anyone, especially someone from the street, stay at their own house and not even meet them immediately ." Troy stumbled. "Hold on, I just confused myself ..."  
  
Clark laughed at the idea. Suddenly, Martha and Jonathan came through the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Where did you go? I wasn't expecting an empty house when Troy and I got home."  
  
"We just went to the general store to pick up some stuff. We didn't think we would be long." Martha said.  
  
"Speaking of, where is this 'Troy' person you speak of?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"He's in the living room."  
  
"Okay, we want to talk to him for a bit." Jonathan said. Clark's smiling face was overcome with concern for Troy. "Don't worry, Clark, we want to know more about his life; why his parents kicked him out and stuff. We have a special son too." Jonathan consoled.  
  
"Can you put the groceries away, Clark?" Martha asked. Clark nodded and Jonathan and Martha went into the living room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. How are you doing? Troy asked as he held out his hand.  
  
Martha was surprised at the manners this young man possessed. "I'm fine, thank you, Troy. My name is Martha."  
  
"I'm Jonathan."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house."  
  
"No problem, Troy. It'll be nice to have you here." Martha said.  
  
"Yeah, even though Clark never asked directly, he's always wanted a brother." Jonathan said. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell us how you got here?"  
  
"Lex gave us a ride." Troy pointed to the main road using his thumb. Clark laughed as he entered the room.  
  
Martha laughed nervously at the comment. "No, Troy, we meant . how you came to Smallville."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll be more than happy to. It all started ."  
  
*****  
  
".So that's what happened." Troy concluded.  
  
Martha lent a consoling rub-on-the-knee for support, while Jonathan pondered the story.  
  
"Wow." Jonathan muttered.  
  
"Isn't exactly the story of the year, but it's more than enough for me." Troy said, trying to smile as convincingly as possible.  
  
"Well, you can stay here as long as you need to." Martha said. Jonathan nodded in agreement.  
  
Troy smiled at the remark. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."  
  
Martha smiled. "It's Mom."  
  
Troy smiled in embarrassment. "C'mon, Troy. Let me show you to my room. We can figure out a sleeping configuration later." Clark excitedly said.  
  
As Troy and Clark ran up the stairs, they left Martha and Jonathan alone in the living room.  
  
"What do you think?" Martha questioned.  
  
"He seems nice. Very good manners." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Clark told me that he has powers too. I'm going to make the assumption that Clark wants to tell him about his own too." Martha said as she thought about the conversation she and Clark had when Clark was at the Talon.  
  
"What!? Is he crazy? Another person he wants to tell? What if Troy's lying? What if Clark was joking? I hope he was joking." Jonathan panicked.  
  
"Jon, I just assumed it. However, I really think he wants to tell him."  
  
Jonathan glared at Martha. "What make you so sure?" He said to her.  
  
Martha crossed her arms, not liking what Jonathan had just said. "Because mothers know. In fact, five, four, three, two, one." She counted down as she pointed to the stairway after the one-count.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" Clark yelled. Jonathan gave her a smirk while Martha laughed in victory. "Can I talk to you about something?  
  
Jonathan spoke up. "The abilities that Troy apparently has?" He said.  
  
"Yeah ." Clark said. "How did you know?  
  
"Your mother told me."  
  
"Can I tell him about mine?  
  
" No. Absolutely not." Jonathan angrily refused.  
  
"What? Why not?" Martha protested.  
  
Jonathan looked at Martha for a while then Martha gave him "the look". Then he spoke up. "Fine. You can tell him, if he can prove these abilities. Down here." Jonathan gave in.  
  
"Yes! Troy?" Clark yelled as he ran towards the stairwell. "Come down here for a minute."  
  
Troy walked down the stairway calmly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Clark says you have powers. You didn't mention that in your story." Jonathan sternly said.  
  
"Uh . heh heh, yeah, I sorta gave you the, whaddayacall, 'Coles Notes' version of it." Troy stumbled.  
  
Martha covered Jonathan's mouth. "What kind of abilities, Troy?" Martha's voice sounded so much nicer than Jonathan's.  
  
"The power of health and spell." Troy explained. "I can cure anything external, from wounds to skin abnormalities, and I can create spheres of varying energy."  
  
"Neat." Martha said.  
  
Jonathan forced Martha's hand off of his mouth. "Would you mind showing us these abilities?" He oh-so nicely asked.  
  
"Sure. You have a candle or something?" Troy asked.  
  
Martha nodded and got a small pillar candle from the kitchen cabinet and set it on the coffee table. Troy closed his eyes and held out his right hand. As he chanted a few words to himself, a small fireball appeared, floating just above his hand. Martha gasped in amazement; Jonathan's jaw practically hit the floor; Clark smiled at his newly named brother. Troy then gave a gentle push with his right hand, and that force sent it flying towards the candle. Sure enough, the fireball landed right on the wick.  
  
"Amazing!" Clark yelled, as he went to the candle and put it out. He pointed to the candle and said, "Do it again!"  
  
"Wow! Does that take a lot out of you, Troy?" Martha asked.  
  
"It depends on the size of what I want to do, anything from fire to water to wind to ice. Fatigue and appetite also affect it."  
  
"What about the healing thing, Troy? What about that?" Jonathan said, desperately trying to be right.  
  
"Oh right. Say, Mr. Kent, I saw a burn or something on your arm when I came down here. You mind if I look at it?" Troy asked.  
  
Jonathan held out his left arm, which had a noticeable burn on it. Troy went over to Jonathan and bent down to inspect the burn. He put the palm of his left hand on it. Jonathan twitched at the slight pain. At this moment, Clark came in for a closer look. Troy then put the fingers of his right hand on the fingers of the left hand. When the hands were in place, they emitted a yellow glow. When the glow disappeared, Troy lifted up his hands and the burn was gone. Jonathan glanced down at his healed arm and his jaw hit the floor once again. Martha touched the arm to actually see if it was gone, and Clark applauded in appreciation.  
  
"Wow." Martha said, dumbfounded. "It's really gone."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I really want to take a shower in a real bathroom. I've noticed that the river doesn't exactly smell very good. And, those two things really took a lot out of me." Troy said with a sigh.  
  
"So? Can I tell him? He wasn't lying." Clark said giddily.  
  
"Fine, you can tell him." Jonathan said as he sulked in defeat.  
  
"Yes! Whoo-whoo!" Clark exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and walked up the stairs.  
  
Jonathan looked at the candle that Clark put out and to the arm without the burn on it. "Incredible."  
  
*****  
  
Clark lay on his bed reading a study sheet for biology. He looked up to see Troy enter his room, fully dressed.  
  
"Where did you get those clean clothes?" Clark asked.  
  
"Its just part of the clothes that I have stashed in my backpack. I went to the Laundromat last week and washed my clothes."  
  
"You have money?"  
  
"Yes and no. Before the throwing-out incident, I stole some jewellery from my mothers . jewellery . case thingy."  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"Revenge is a bitch, Clark." Troy giggled. "I pawned most of them for a whole lotta dough."  
  
"Its so nice to know that you can take care of yourself." Clark smiled.  
  
Troy smiled back at him, as he went through his bag. Clark spoke up again. "My mom's gonna put you in my school. She knew that you were smart, judging from the vocabulary of long words that you use."  
  
"I miss school." Troy said. "Even though I don't like it. Truth be told, if children were given the choice to go to school or not, I'd still go."  
  
"Yeah." Clark pondered, as he remembered that we wanted to tell Troy. "Hey Troy, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, Clark. Go right ahead." Troy said.  
  
"I, um ." Clark stumbled for a bit. "I have . abilities too." He managed to spit out.  
  
Troy rummaged though his bag, as if he didn't hear him. Nonetheless, Clark continued. "So far, I have super-strength, x-ray vision, fire- throwing type stuff, super speed, and . huh. That list seemed longer in my head." Troy was still looking through his bag, as if he was now ignoring Clark.  
  
"Troy? Did you hear me?" Troy then looked up, and then said, "Yeah, I heard."  
  
Clark nervously said, "You have anything to say about my abilities?"  
  
"I know."  
  
=======  
  
~That's not much of a cliffhanger, I know. Hell, it's not even a . stairhanger . sorry, tried to think of something that wasn't as high as a cliff, and all I could think of was the first step in a stairwell. Anyway, I hope that chapter was better. I liked it, judging from the length of this one. Sorry for all the Lex fans (along with myself; Clark and Lex rule!), I hope to incorporate him in the next chapter. Again, please R&R! 


End file.
